


Conflicted Dreams

by Cinnamon_Buzz



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, For a Friend, Friendship, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Napping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad and Sweet, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Buzz/pseuds/Cinnamon_Buzz
Summary: Hypnos never dreams as he doesn't need too. But when his eyes grew heavy and his mind was shutting He dreamt of red like the shade of Blood such a fierce color yet stunting.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 32





	Conflicted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A story of the sleep God befriending the God of War. Slowly Hypnos will fall cluelessly in love. With Zagreus as the wingman and Thanatos the voice of reasoning. Hehe

Dreams are bizarre aren't they? Small visions inside your head are played everytime you sleep, weird isn't it. BUT for some reason the first thing my brain fusters up for centuries was the color red. Hypnos frowns as his thoughts provoke him into down spiraling confusion.

"What could it mean?"

"HYPNOS!" Lord Hades shouts up "you better get down or else your future will be meant with despair."

Hypnos laughs nervously, lowering himself from the ceiling roof just enough not to touch the cold grim floor. 

"I'm very sorry, Lord Hades didn't know I was floating until my head hit the roof. I'll try not to do it again for your covenience." Hypnos nervously defended himself Feeling a wave of anxious hit him.  
His apology meet with the  
Continued sound of writing.

Hades continued work, ignoring the action of tolerating Hypnos with anymore time for chit chat.

Hypnos sighs

It was a warning and Hypnos knew it would never change. Just the same usual day in Paradise. Getting scrowled by boss man. 

Right on time A figure emerged from the blood pool bath of Sythx like usual.

"Aaaah youre back great " Hypnos peers down at his scroll " skewered by a Spike Trap ouch. Have you tried not standing there, when the spikes come out."Giggled Hypnos as Zagreus gave him a deadly glare.

"I"ll keep it noted." Zagreus huffed as he dusts off some blood particles left from his entrance. Then turns his focus on Hypnos himself. 

"Hey um, Hypnos. Sadly everytime I come back you are always in the same spot. Don't you . . . you know, get bored of it." He scratches his head reconsidering his question. Zagreus was just curious as what the sleep god did to keep himself entertained in the House of Hades. 

"Well no, I'm having a blast." Hypnos smiled but that was a lie. He was extremely bored, but sleep deprives him of movtivation. "I guess I just like a simple schedule of sleeping and working."

"Simple is fine and all but sometimes it's best to go off the schedule and live alittle." Cooed Zagreus looking at Hypnos in a serious way. "It disheartens me to see nothing new from you." 

"Aah I see." answered Hypnos. He has thought about it too a few times in the past, but what can he do? 

Zagreus continues " When you Live more you feel more free." Hypnos lowers his glaze as to not look at those unmatched eyes staring. The topic was getting pretty uncomfortable really quickly and he didn't like it. It'll make him think too much.   
So...

"I understand."   
Hypnos shuts down the topic.

Zagreus frowns noticing the topic's disclosure.

"Well I should be off then" Zagreus turns on his heels walking away with Hypnos staring at his leaving noticing something fall out of his pockets. It hits the floor with a small _clack_. He picks it up with rush measures.

"ZAGREUS Hold your horses!" Hypnos peers at the object in his hand " You accidently dropped th-." At that moment Hypnos registers what he obtained. A vial of **BLOOD** so red. It reminded him of something. What was it?

. . .

. .

.

OOuuhhh his dream.   
HIS DREAM.  
How? No way it was the exact same shade. 

"My apolog-"

"AAAaaahhh" Hypnos screeches startled.  
The Sleepy God was too busy preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Zagreus had come back.

"It's a good thing you notice. I would have been doomed if I lost any Keepsake from the olympians" stated Zagreus.

"A keepsake from which olympian?"questions Hypnos still mesmerising over the tiny object. The content inside of the object splash on the sides of the glass walls resembling red tide waves. so captivating. It absorded all the sleep god's attention.

"Ares." Zagreus answered.

Ares the God of War. War itself is never peaceful it's violent. Thanatos has a close connect to him as he stood for many mortals deaths. Hypnos now understood the object, It represented it's _original owner_.

Zagreus chuckles "You could keep it if you want."

"HUH" Hypnos snaps back to reality "Oouu no it would be rude of me. To just take it." He gently hands the vial back to Zagreus

"And I'm telling you, that you could keep it." Zagreus hands it back to Hypnos "Look I don't need it at the moment so don't worry. JUST TAKE it." Zag clenches his hands together as to prevent Hypnos from handing him the vial once again.

Hypnos huffs in defeat "Sure I"ll keep it. No refunds."

"Yea no refunds." Nods Zagreus as he turns to leave once more. 

Zagreus smiles to himself  
This is Hypnos's chance to live alittle.  
Making a friend with the God of War.

_Ares_

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy boi Hypnos :D
> 
> Chapter 2 will come soon I promise


End file.
